Never Stop Running
by TheHedgehogGiraffe
Summary: Jensen has spent her entire life practically slave. On the night before her 18th birthday, she attends My Chemical Romance's Goodbye Tour, with the goal of running away afterwards. But what will happen when her plans go wrong, for better or for worse? An MCR Story. No Frerard or Waycest or anything. Lindsey and Bandit will be in later chapters. T for language.


Jensen had lived her whole life practically a slave. She woke up each day, got dressed, and went to school. Each day, no matter the weather, she walk the distance to her school. After class, she ran home and began her chores. She cleaned the windows and mopped the floors, did the laundry and then the dishes. She cooked dinner and then drew bathes for her sisters. She laid out her clothes and only then was she allowed to take a quick, cold shower and start on her homework. She only had a half an hour window to complete it before lights out, when she would lie awake and listen to her sisters watching movies in the next room.

So every day had gone for fourteen years. Her only saving grace was her music. The only gift her mother had ever given her was a small iPod, which she was to charge in her small room. At school, she "borrowed" other student's CD's, downloading them onto a school computer before transferring the files onto her iPod. Doing this every day for years gave her the ability to do it in a matter of seconds.

It also led her to discover her favorite band. Their music took her by surprise, it was so different from anything else she had heard before. The lyrics held stories, meaning. They took her into a world where she could lose herself. The band called themselves _My Chemical Romance. _For twelve years they had made amazing music and saved lives, much like they had saved hers. But they had broken up a year before she discovered them.

The thought saddened her. She had found them too late. She would never see them in concert. Never meet them. Jensen counted it as one of her biggest regrets. It sounded petty, but there wasn't much happiness in her life.

So when she heard that they were doing a goodbye tour, and coming to her city, she couldn't believe her usually bad luck. The show was the day before her eighteenth birthday, the day before she could be free. She planned it out to the letter. Her mother took all the money that Jensen ever earned, so she had become good at hiding it. Her life savings was a little over 2,000 dollars. Enough to buy a ticket to the show and run away. Far away.

So, that's what she did. The day of the concert, she got herself locked in her room on the first floor. She dressed in black skinny jeans, combat boots, and her MCR t-shirt. It was her favorite outfit. She pulled out her duffel bag and stuffed her wallet and some clothes into it, slipping her iPod in her pocket. Then, she crawled out her bedroom window. Running across the yard, she kept to the shadows so as to not be seen. She ran the familiar path into the city, blasting music through her earbuds. The city busted around her, and she drank n her surroundings hungrily. This was the beginning of her new life. Hopefully, she would never see that house again.

She halted as she reached the park where the concert would be held. The massive field at it's center had been fenced off, except for an opening where an usherette was taking tickets. Jensen made her way over to the woman, handing her the ticket and walking in. She took in the large stage that had been built on the other side of the field, and smiled. Already, there was a large crowd gathered in front of it, talking and cheering.

Jensen took a deep breath, stowing her duffel bag in a hidden alcove she had discovered before hand, and joined the crowd. Automatically, she was swept up in the energy, beginning to chat with people who felt just like she did It was overwhelming, to suddenly feel like she belonged, but a good kind of overwhelming. The field filled up slowly but surely, and Jensen said goodbye to the people she was talking to (twins named Hazel and Isaac) in order to check on her duffel bag. It was still there, and breathing a sigh of relief, she pushed her way back to the front of the crowd. Isaac and Hazel were still there, talking about how much they hated the Science teacher at their school.

"Oh god, Jen If you met Mr. Newton, I think your head would explode. He's more like a drill sergeant than a teacher. He's so stupid, and he treats all of his students like children. We're seniors for gods sake!" Hazel was saying, and Isaac nodded at Jensen when she approached.

"Sounds like my Health and PE teacher. He thinks he's always right, but he doesn't have a sliver of common or intellectual sense." Jensen smirked as she said this, thinking of the teacher she despised. She would never have to see him again. She had graduated a week before.

"Okay, can we talk about MCR? Like, how amazing are they?" Isaac broke in, making her grin.

"They saved my life." the three of them said in unison, and started to laugh.

"They're so inspirational. All four of them are so great, I feel lucky to be here." Hazel said, smiling.

"Isn't it a bit sad, though?" Jensen asked, and the twins looked up at her. "This is the last tour, forever. After it's over, no more _My Chemical Romance. _Not dead, but done forever. No more new music. Radio silence. The last we'll hear of them all together. Over. Done. It's tragic."

"Well when you think like that, of course you'll be sad. But... their memory will carry on." Isaac said, and smiled. "And you can always keep listening. The music is forever. Something that time cannot destroy."

"You're... you're right. I'm sorry, I guess I just don't have much of a positive outlook." Jensen stammered.

"It's alright Jensen, no harm done." Hazel said, her voice friendly. As they were talking,the sun had set over the skyline, and the field had become dark. The cheers of the crowd around them intensified.

"We should probably pay attention, the show will be starting soon." Hazel said, pointing to the stage. With a final smile over her shoulder, her and her brother waded back through the crowd. They promised to find her after the concert, but she knew that she would never see the twins again. After the concert, she would run, catch the next bus, and go as far as it would take her. That was the plan. She just hoped nothing would go wrong.

Jensen cast her eyes to the stage, taking in the huge backdrop that read, "So Long and Goodnight." It almost made her want to cry. But she remembered what Isaac had told her and muttered to herself, "Killjoys _never _die."

The thought made her smile. Yes, maybe this was the end, but she would never forget. Never stop listening. With this thought in mind, she watched as the lights came up.


End file.
